Nagareboshi
by HoMin 'eL
Summary: Dia tidak tidur walau matanya sudah tertutup dia sedang berpikir tentang masa lalu dia dengan kekasihnya. Ino Yamanaka...


Naruto © M.K

OS

SasuIno

DLDR

Bintang jatuh...(**Nagarebosh**i )

di satu malam yang sepi, seorang pria tidak lebih dari 24 tahun dan tidak lebih muda dari 20 tahun, berbaring di tempat tidur berwarna putih bersih yang di ketahui adalah ranjang dari sebuah rumah sakit pusat di konoha. Dia tidak tidur walau matanya sudah tertutup dia sedang berpikir tentang masa lalu dia dengan kekasihnya.

Ino Yamanaka...

Bayangan tentang bagaimana Ino mencoba mendapatkan hati Sasuke dan akhirnya berhasil... bayangan bagaimana saat akhirnya mereka jadian dan menjadi pasangan yang sedikit aneh, karena kecanggunggan Sasuke yang tak punya pengalama pacaran. Namun akhirnya itu tak menjadi masalah perihal Ino yang seorang gadis periang dan sangat aktif tak akan membiarkan suasana mereka terhanyut dalam sebuah hal bernama "Canggung" bayangan-banyangan itu terus berputar di benak Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya dia menyadari satu hal dan sukses membuat mimik wajah Sasuke berubah muram dan penuh dengan amarah...

Kekasihnya tewas tepat di depannya...

Dan dialah orang yang telah membunuh kekasihnya...

Sejak hari itu dia tak bisa bahagia. Setelah saudaranya, Itachi membunuh seluruh klan nya dia menjadi orang yang sangat ceroboh, ceroboh karena hanya hidup dalam dendam,dendam,dan dendam, tapi setelah dia bertemu dan lebih mengenal dekat Ino yamanka. Ia telah menjadi manusia yang bahagia. Ino membawa cahaya ke dalam dunianya yang hitam. Tapi sekarang karena sebuah asumsi bodoh. sepertinya selalu ada awan gelap besar tebal di sekitarnya, dia ceroboh lagi. Dia dendam dia marah dia benci pada dirinya sendiri karena dia sudah membunuh satu-satunya cahaya hidup dalam hidupnya.

Dia menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Ino. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Ino dalam hidupnya... Ino seorang bintang terang, tapi sekarang Bintangnya telah jatuh. Tak ada lagi senyum terlukis di bibirnya bahkan seringai yang terkenal milik Uchiha pun tak pernah di keluarkanya

_"Sasuke kun... kau lama sekali sich..laku sudah menunggu dari tadi tahu.."_

"_Sasuke kun... kau ini senyumlah sedikit... karena saat tersenyum kau kelihatan lebih tampan"_

"_Sasuke kun aku cantik tidak?"_

"_Hihihihih Sasuke kun kalau makan pelan-pelan saja..."_

"_Sasuke kun jangan tinggal kan aku... berjanjilah"_

"_Sasuke kun... ! Argh!"_

"_Sasuke kun berbahagialah... dan urg.. . Belajarlah Ter..senyum"_

"_Aku mencintaimu..."_

"ARGHHHH !" Dia berteriak pada dirinya sendiri dia tak sanggup menahan rasa Ini dia tak sanggub hidup Tanpa Cahayanya lagi, saat dia sudah bisa memaafkan kakaknya sekarang dia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar tanpa repot-repot untuk menutup pintu. Dia meloncat secepat yang ia bisa dengan kondisi dan cakra yang masih dia punya. ia menuju ke sebuah bukit yang jauh dati desa, bukit yang sangat di cintai oleh kekasaihnya bukit yang selalu membuat kekasihnya terpesona. Bukit dengan padang bunga lili yang luas... dia membelalakan matanya Saat sudah menginjak tanah padang bunga lili yang indah itu. Dia menemukan siluet kekasihnya dengan rambut orange tergerai. Dan dress putih transparan yang bisa memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah.

Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekati Ino yang membelakanginya. Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Mendekapnya erat mencurahkan semua kerinduan yang dia pendam. Dia menekan wajahnya pada tengkuk Ino sehingga dia bisa mencium aroma lili yang segar dari sana.

"Mengapa kau tinggalkan aku... Mengapa?" dia bertanya.

"Memang Sudah waktunya aku untuk pergi kan?..." dia bisa mendengarnya Ino berkata dengan Suara lembutnya.

"Itu bukan sebuah alasan... kau... sudah berjanji " katanya.

"Sasuke kun... aku tidak berjanji kau yang berjanji... iya kan? Hihihihi " katanya. Dengan tawa kecil yang sangat Sasuke rindukan.

Hening menyelimuti mereka... Sasuke tak mau kehilangan fatamorgananya dia tak mau kehilangan ilusinya...

"Maafkan aku. Aku...Tidak bisa melindungimu. Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungimu, tapi... aku membutuhkanmu... aku hanya membutuhkanmu... aku ingin bersamamu..." ucap Sasuke di tengkuk Ino.

Sebelum Ino bisa menjawab, Sasuke meraih sebuah benda dari Saku celananya, benda yang memang sudah dia siapkan. Benda yang identik dengan para ninja benda yang tak akan pernah luput dari kantong para ninja benda yang entah ia dapat dari siapa. Di saat dia terkapar di rumah sakit.

Sebuah kunai...

dan akhirnya Sasuke menikam dirinya dengan kunai langsungk e dalam hati. Dia mengerang kesakitan tak ckup sekali dia menikap perutnya berkali-kali. Hingga dia mulai merasakan kesadaranya makin lama makin menghilang dan akhirnya dia benar-benar masuk dalam kegelapan.

tapi sebelum kalian ketahui Sasuke meninggal dengan air mata di matanya...

~Nagareboshi ~

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke mengecup kening Ino dengan mesra...

"Bodoh... aku juga mencintaimu"jawab Ino dengan air mata yang berlinang karena mengetahui kekasihnya bertindak terlalu jauh demi dirinya atau mungkin demi Sasuke sendiri...

Dan akhirnya sebuah pelukan dan ciuman romantis tercipta dari keduanya

~ Nagareboshi ~

Sakura hari ini pergi ke ruangan dimana Sasuke di rawat, untuk melihat bagaimana kondisinya dan untuk meyakinkan dia untuk maju terus dan bahagia. Tapi ketika dia sampai di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar dia melihat ruangan yang kosong tanpa penghuni.

"Kemana dia..."

Sakura memasuki ruangan serba putih itu dan berdiri tegak, pikiranya melayang pada sosok ceria berambut pirang... teman karibnya...yang sudah tak bisa ia temui lagi... memikirkannya saja membuatnya ingin menghancurkan sesuatu... dia merasa tak becus menjadi teman. Dan juga seorang nin-medis.

Brak!

"Sakura-san...! seseorang menemukan Sasuke-san..."

~Nagareboshi ~

"Mengapa dia bunuh diri, aku pikir dia lebih kuat dari itu?" Naruto bergumam sambil menatap makam teman karib yang sangat dia sayangi. Seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"Aku Tidak tahu, Naruto." Sakura menjawab. Dengan ekspresi yang sanagt sedih.

Bagi mereka Harus kehilangan 2 teman baiknya. Itu sungguh hal yang sangat buruk.

"Sasuke Aku tahu kau lebih kuat dari yang baru saja kau percayai pada diri mu sendiri." batin Sakura dan Naruto...

FIN.

Halooo mina -san! ^_^ #dikroyok

reader: woy kantanya hiatus!

Elf: iya iya maksudnya hiatus nerusin fic2 MC elf gitu

reader: alasan!

Elf: heheh kok tahu?

#dibakar

huhuhu gomene habis nich story tiba2 muncul ding,,, ya udah lah dari pada lesu dan nesu mending repiuw yah... kehehkekkek makasih mina chan #peluk,cium

#dibanting

Elfazen


End file.
